


Into the Woods

by schrijver



Series: Darkest Darkness [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: And a good mother, And...she cooks, Dark Swan, Darkness, Dragon Bitches, Family, Father Figures, Mother-Daughter Relationship, The Mistress of All Evil is an old softie, VERY well, dark one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijver/pseuds/schrijver
Summary: While Emma tries to survive Camelot, Lily faces the newest challenges of her life:1- knowing to deal with having a loving mother;2 - knowing to act like a good daughter.But then again, no one said happy endings were easy.





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is the kind of chapter that comes out after you spent five hours straight writing non-stop and when you realise, it is 21 pages long and you have to spend a couple of days editing it because it's so long that you can't even guess where to start, so I REALLY hope you enjoy it.

"Um...Hello?"

_There was a good smell surrounding the halls..._

If anyone ever told Lily that she would end up living in a fairy like town amidst the woods of Maine, she would have call them _mad_.

But to think it was _her home_ , she found no words.

She was under completely ecstasy.

_In all began at Granny's Dinner..._

After a woman stormed in, gasping and saying that her husband's heart was dying, Emma and her un-Charming family followed her, hurried to solve the problem. Suddenly, the people in the restaurant were agitated, and began to murmur. Some even left, worried and frightened.

Lily, however, watched their behaviour quietly. She had no idea what was happening, but she knew it was an imminent danger.

 _"And here we go again."_ Lily turned and saw the owner of the place—Granny Lucas—mutter a curse and sigh, "Just hope it doesn't end in tragedy this time."

Lily waited for the old woman to approach the counter to ask, "Do you know what this is about?"

Granny was picking up the leftovers from former customers when she replied, "The same old problem. And he _never_ seems to learn."

Lily tilted her head to the side, "And he's...?"

"The one who caused all this," Granny waved her right hand in circles, indicating the world around her, "The one behind the curse that brought everyone here."

Lily frowned, "So they're worried...about the Dark One?" It didn't make sense. Wasn't he the monster that _screwed up_ every single story he was in?

"About whatever his death may cause." Granny explained. "Everything about him is not good, except for his wife, of course."

"Wife?" Lily was sceptical. _"_ You mean that girl?"

"The name is Belle." Granny began to clean the counter with a damp cloth, "Too sweet for her own good. Sees something in people that no one actually can see. If she loves the Beast, then he must have a good side. And if he's in danger, she'll do what she must to save him."

"Isn't his death that will turn him into a prince?" At least in the movie, that was what happened anyway.

Granny chuckled, shaking her head, "Don't base yourself on this _land without magic_ tales. Things are either black or white here, but we know the truth. Heroes may be villains if given the chance, and the same can be said about villains that turn out to be very good people if allowed. Your mother is one of them."

Lily snorted, "Yeah, I know."

Granny raised an eyebrow, watching the young dragon with amusement. This girl reminded her of her once rebellious grandchild. They would certainly be good friends if Ruby was still around.

"You don't like that she isn't a villain anymore, do you?"

Lily's breathing trembled and the darkness in her heart took over her reasoning, "It's her life, not mine."

"True enough. But she cares deeply about you, Lily. It is _Lily_ , isn't?"

" _Lilith._ Like the demon." She never got why James and Priscilla chose such name, but taking she was the daughter of the _Mistress of All Evil_ , it actually fit her. " _Lily_ is just a nickname."

"Care to hear a secret? _Granny_ is one as well." As Lily stared at her without saying anything, Granny sighed and returned to her work, trying to act casually: "You'll like here. Not as bad as it looks. Very...magic adept. I heard you can turn into a dragon. Your parents must be very proud."

"My mother is. My father…I haven't found him yet."

"You haven't?" Granny asked automatically, though she knew she sounded too curious.

Lily didn't seem to mind, "That's why I'm staying." She told Granny. "My mother and him...lost each other. Because of the curse."

"Oh." Granny felt her heart squeeze in empathy. "He'll show up, don't worry. News spread fast here. It's not every day we see a dragon flying around the city. If he comes here, you'll be the first to know. I promise."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Welcome to Storybrooke, Lily." Granny said with a smile, and Lily returned it softly, though her lack of social skills was evidently painful. Granny internally wished she could do more for this young woman. So many things were taken from her already, that she couldn't help but feel sorry. She was about to offer her a free drink when she overheard the little bell pinned to the door and saw someone approaching. She was back to work and said, _"And here she comes."_

Lily turned, curious and confused, only to face a very worried dragon.

_"Oh, thank the gods!"_

Lily immediately raised from her chair, fearing that something terrible had happened to make her mother look so worried.

"Hey, what-?"

But Maleficent didn't even give her enough time to think and quickly pulled her into an intimate embrace. Lily tensed – she wasn't used to displays of affection coming of nowhere, and although she couldn't understand why her mother was doing this, she wouldn't deny that it felt good to hug her, to know that she wouldn't push her away. So, as in acknowledging to the sudden kindness, she wrapped her own arms around her mother and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Maleficent pulled away and cupped her face, eyes searching for any injuries and scars.

 _"We were just talking."_ The pair of dragons turned to Granny. She nodded at Maleficent, and smiled. "She's turned out to be a fine young woman. Congratulations."

Maleficent, against any expectation, smiled proudly. "I wish she would believe when I say so." She looked back to her child and touched her hair, combing it gently, and smiled fondly at her.

Lily swallowed, feeling suddenly self-aware.

"You..." She licked her lips, trying to come up with a question, "You heard of what happened? About the Dark One?"

"Yes, I did." Maleficent's face turned serious. "And I need you to come with me."

"Where?"

"I can't tell you." Lily tried to question her but Maleficent was quick in adding, "I'll answer any questions...later. I promise, but please, trust me on that?"

Lily eyed her mother suspiciously. She was acting so strange, something obviously had happened. She sure wasn't understanding a thing, but nodded slowly, willing to give it a shot, "Okay."

Maleficent offered her a small smile and with a wave of her hand, a dark purple smoke surrounded them. Before Lily could even protest, she found herself standing in some flat region replete with various pines, shrubs, dried leaves and old tree trunks. The sea was not so far yet the smell of salt was evident. The temperature was a little cool and the sky was mostly clear and filed with countless stars.

"Lily?"

The young dragon turned to her mother, who was looking at her, expectant.

"Follow me."

Soon mother and daughter were walking deep into the forest. Maleficent did not look sideways – she obviously knew where she was going. For Lily, everything looked the same: the same trees, the same pines, the same icy wind, the same moonlight.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

" _Trust me_." Maleficent repeated; not even stopping to look at her child.

Lily had no choice but to obey.

They walked for more one minute until Lily could see a yellow light in the distant. It came from an old wooden hut, surrounded by a death garden and a starving stream. The decoration, limited to the few wooden furniture, was corroded by termites. There were death leaves everywhere and it was suddenly so depressing that Lily felt like running away.

When they were about a few meters from the old hut, Maleficent stopped and turned to her daughter, "Wait here."

Lily said nothing, for lack of time, and perhaps courage. To be honest, her mother wouldn't even have heard her. Her face expressed pure concentration and self control. She approached the old hut in firm steps, and then began to look around, as in watching for danger, searching for something or someone. Naturally, she found nothing, and distanced herself from the hut. Then, she raised her right hand and charged it with a dark purple fire. Taking a deep breathe, she threw a fire ball towards the old hut. A quick white light shrouded the hut then, disappearing as quickly as her spell was repelled.

It was when Lily understood.

_A magic shield..._

Her mother was trying to protect them!

_But why? And from who?_

"What's going on?"

Maleficent's silence unmasked her hard posture and she seemed to ponder on her words, to be gathering wisdom and bravery. She needed to be cautious, yet straight to the point.

"Rumpelstiltskin is dying." She said and turned to see her daughter approaching her.

Lily stopped by her side, and gazed at the old hut for a moment, "Isn't this a good thing?" She asked.

Maleficent frowned, "When he comes to be the Dark One, then no. His evil deeds have made his heart unable to beat any longer. It will not last. I fear that, once free, the powerful source of Rumpelstiltskin's dark magic will look for another host."

"You mean _me_." Lily was not offended. She knew the Saviour's darkness were attractive to anyone with thirst for power.

"I fear for you." Maleficent confessed softly.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "I don't see how panicking would've solved anything."

Maleficent made a face, already regretting her outburst, "I cannot stand idly by such threat. Neither take any risks. I've set wards around this cottage—strong enough to keep the Dark One's magic from tracking me."

Lily blinked, surprised, _"_ What? Why do you mean?"

Maleficent took a deep breath. That wasn't going to be easy. "Darkness is attractive. And once the Dark One finishes Rumpelstiltskin, I know that it will try to find another host. I'm certain it will be _me_. I am the one called the _Mistress of All Evil_ , am I not?"

"But you said you aren't like that anymore." To the comment, Maleficent's eyes then changed and were casted down, holding great regret. Lily was left without words and a curse flashed back inside her mind. She felt stupid. She shouldn't bring on her mother's past deeds. Maleficent certainly wouldn't do it for hers. "Not like I have nothing to do with whatever you do with your life. I mean-"

"You are part of my life, Lily. The most significant one. That's why I need-" Her eyes found the old hut again in explicit determination. "-to protect you."

"From _you_?" Lily found the idea rather ridiculous.

"I'd never harm you willingly, Lily." Her breathing trembled for a moment, but she quickly recomposed herself and continued, "But darkness is dangerous. I can't say that my darkness won't influence you towards evilness and unhappy endings if the Dark One corrupts my heart."

"But I'm not a child." Lily said stubbornly. She couldn't believe in what she was hearing. "I can take care of myself."

"That's _not_ the point!" Maleficent snapped, taking Lily off guard. The young dragon watched her mother with wide eyes—she had lost her patience. "I'll never stop loving you and the Dark One will use this weakness to archive its own interests."

Lily's darkness spoke in her mind, "I'm your _weakness_ now?"

Maleficent ignored the remark, "If possessed by darkness, all that I will think about is revenge and nothing more will remain on me but a distorted and evil love. And you will be the first victim."

"But Emma promised–!"

"Her promises will cease once her family is threatened." Maleficent reasoned. "For this will be the first thing I will do when time comes. And the Saviour will have no choice but to kill me. I _won't_ have you caught in the battlefield. I'm your mother. It is my duty to give you your best chance. I'm not asking you to approve on my methods, but I'll never regret any sacrifices if it means you will be safe. I love you. I can't lose you again."

As emotion took over her heart, Lily didn't even hesitate, "Me neither." and her breathing hitched, for she couldn't fight back, wasn't brave enough to it, would never be eloquent to. It was becoming too tiresome, too. The air was missing and her heart was beating, sore and rushed. At the feeling of hands cupping her face and lips being pressed against her forehead, she sighed.

"You won't lose me."

Nodding, Lily took a deep breath and balanced her weight from one leg to the other, and stared at dry leaves below her feet. She knew her mother would destroy the world if it meant to save her. Their relationship meant everything to her and for Lily not to be save and sound was unthinkable and any pain to prevent that would be fair. She didn't know why she still doubted.

"Trust me." Maleficent said. "Nothing will happen as long we head inside."

_Inside?_

"On a hut?" Lily didn't want to sound ungrateful, but that hut looked pretty damaged. How was anyone supposed to live in there?

Maleficent smiled, at last. "It's better than it looks, I promise."

Frowning, Lily followed her mother toward the old hut. She stopped to literally feel the magic shield protecting the place.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Blood magic. So only those who share my blood would be able to break through it."

Maleficent's didactic explanation did not help much. Lily stood still and stared at the old hut with apprehension and mistrust. The sorceress understood that her daughter was still too inexperienced when it comes to magic, and it would take time for her to get used to it. Maleficent must do anything to make her feel comfortable.

"Trust me." She reached out for her child, "Come."

Lily shared her gaze between the old hut and that pair of blue eyes watching her patiently.

_Fine._

Her mother then started walking and Lily felt like a child again, walking through the unknown while someone literally guided her by the hand. As they were about to cross the magic shield, Lily closed her eyes in an instinct, awaiting for the impact, the repulsion. But crossing the magic shield turned out to be the most insignificant of today's surprises. It was different, not unpleasant. Yet, Lily could literally feel the magic run through her veins, a test to see if she was the daughter of who she said she was, despise sufficient proof.

In the end, the Apprentice hasn't lied at all.

_I am Maleficent's child._

"Open your eyes."

Lily peered through her left eye and once she focused on what was standing before her, she blinked a few times to make sure she was not dreaming.

Suddenly, her concept of this whole new world changed for good.

And she _just_ couldn't give it enough credit.

Hidden by a magic shield, in the middle of the woods, there was a _not_ so old cottage. From the outside, it looked very elegant. The building itself was square shaped, made of grey stones and oak wood decorations. Wide windows added an overall look to the house in a very asymmetric way. The roof was high and slanted to one side and was covered with overlapping roof tiles. Two small chimneys poked out the centre of the roof as a few large windows let in just enough light to the rooms below the roof. A modest garden surrounded everything. Small little statuettes were hidden near bushes, purple flowers, pink, yellow, and blue perennials and lots of variations of flora that drapes, shades, hides and flatters. Even a small fountain was buried in the greenery so anyone could hear the softness of a babbling brook. A separate glass made building was on the background, a greenhouse, and just a few steps away, there was a creek with a little bridge that lead to a gazebo.

It was like living a dark fairy tale.

_Damn._

"Seriously?" The question came out in a lonely breathe.

Maleficent's anxious state was obvious, but it didn't stop her from smiling, "Cruella found this cottage a few days back, on those foolish nights wandering around and plotting for revenge. Took some magic to fully restore it and I was as surprised as you at how it ended. What do you think? Do you like it?"

If she liked it? It was incredible, amazing, stunning...utterly unbelievable and yet, it was real. So freaking real it made her heart ache. It was home. It felt like home. How would she not love it?

The darkness in her heart laughed as the cold wind hit on her hair.

_Too perfect to be true._

"We're living here?"

"If you want." Maleficent said. "But first, let's head inside. It's getting colder by the second and I don't want you to get ill. Also, you must find yourself a better coat. This clothing won't keep you any warm."

Lily frowned as she realised she was being scolded by her mother. And she didn't mind. Not at all. It was good to know that someone cared. "I have to get my things on Granny's then." Maleficent looked like she had been caught in the act and Lily offered her a pointed look, "You already did that." Maleficent's eyes were apologetic. She definitely wasn't skilled in explaining herself. Lily sighed, "I'm not mad." There wasn't a name for whatever she was feeling right now. "Never mind."

"No, Lily. It was wrong of me to push my choices over you. Please, forgive me."

"It's fine." Lily half smiled. She couldn't get angry at her mother for the 'hideous crime' of caring for her child's well-being. "So...we go in?"

Maleficent grinned, "After you."

As they headed inside, Lily almost collapsed to see how large it actually was. The living room was bigger than her old apartment! Not like that was hard to achieve, anyway, but still. It had beamed ceilings, a stone fireplace, and a spiral staircase. The furniture was made of dark wood; the curtains, of soft and white silk; and the floor and the walls were cold to the bare touch, but the incessant flame in the fireplace prevented Lily from trembling. It was all very strange and too familiar, like returning to a home that she never knew of having.

Then it hit her.

 _You_ _are_ _home, you idiot._

"Would you like to see your room?"

The surprises didn't end, "My _what?"_

"Your room." Maleficent's smile was sincere and true and kind. "You are more than welcome to stay, Lily. For as long you decide to stay in Storybrooke, I mean." Lily noticed that her mother refused to mention their 'one-week agreement' - she was trying to be optimist. "This is your house too. Come, let me show you."

Maleficent, happy and hopeful, grabbed Lily's hand and headed upstairs to the second floor, to a room which the centre of the roof was made of glass and so it seemed that the sky could be touched.

"Everything in here is yours, though you are free to personalize it as you see fit."

An easy grin didn't have to fight too hard to spread across Lily's face. Her eyes searched the room she was in and her mind couldn't stop thinking:

 _"Clean white walls, a twin bed...No more nights waking up on the floor having my back hurting all day. Good. A desk with a blank blotter on it, sliding closets opposite the bed, and thin green shag carpet. Why green? Thought dragons preferred red. A bookcase—and, of course, a fireplace. Is that a coat of arms? One, two, three, four...dragons? Am I a Targaryen now? Where is Jon Snow? He's hot! A wardrobe? Narnia? Not going to visit the White Queen today. I don't even have enough clothes to fill this thing up. Got to buy more. Ugh, no job, need to find one. Maybe Granny needs a waitress? If she trusts me enough. Maybe a compulsory spell? Gr, Lily, you're not Harry Potter! Besides, the Mistress of All Evil is an old softie. She won't be teaching me spells anytime soon. Flying lessons first. Is that why so many old books? Is that how I should call her, anyway?_ _Maleficent_ _? Nah, she won't like that. But what then?"_

The young dragon looked back at her mother instantly and the wish of her heart was to be smart enough to express her gratitude in words and gestures. But her brain wouldn't even form a coherent phrase. How could she? No one had never cared for her. Would she ever be worthy of love? How could a villain be worthy of anything? Lily knew she was part of her mother's happy ending and did not want to disappoint her at all. Yet her first impulse at any signs of kindness and unconditional love was to run away! She felt her self-control slipping, escaping from her hands like sand. Like living a distant memory, where she dreamed of the day she would return home, to the realm of where she came from, and never again heard about a _land without magic_. She longed for it even more now that she literally felt the fire burning in her lungs. But she did not want to be deceived any longer, not even wanted her mother to be, because the disappointment would be far more than anything she could bear.

She felt her cheeks burn. Why should she be ashamed of anything? That was her mother, for God's sake. A mother that was actually willing to listen to her. She couldn't screw this up. She needed to control herself. She noticed the bed, _her_ bed, inviting and mysterious. She gave two steps closer and sat down on it, staring down at her on feet. What she didn't realize though is that her silence slowly brought her mother into a state of uncertainty.

Maleficent was panicking.

It hadn't been part of her plan to _impose_ anything. She just wanted to stay close to her child for as long as she could, because the future was unknown – she would either have seven days or an eternity to share with her. She didn't want to waste any time.

She approached the young woman, who still had her gaze down, as if trying to hide her face. Gathering courage, Maleficent sat beside her by the bed and waited. Lily wouldn't look at her; she didn't even seem to have noticed their sudden proximity. She seemed lost on her own world. In fact, she felt like pushing something out of frustration.

"It is too much, isn't?"

Lily frowned, but didn't move. _She is blaming herself…Great. Why can't I talk to her? She's my mother! The mother I waited an entire life to meet! I can't screw this up!_

"I, um…"

Now, that was it.

"I don't…I mean, it's…I wasn't expecting it, that's all. You didn't have to, y'know?" Her mother visibly winced at that and Lily sighed, covering her face with her hands. "I don't even know if I'm staying. I don't even know how to call you, I just…I don't know."

Maleficent's lips parted and she couldn't quite think of an immediate answer. A whirlwind of emotions stormed into her heart. _Love_ is a rational feeling but it does purse us toward irrational actions and decisions that wouldn't make sense.

Obvious would be her answer – _call me Dragon, Monster, Beast, whatever you wish but_ _please, stay_ _._ But she would never impose such wish upon her daughter. Losing the living fruit of a love that had been short, passionate and true, was her greatest fear.

"You may call me _Maleficent_." She said then and waited for Lily to react.

But no words were spoken. Lily didn't want to anger her mother just because of a stupid name. She had waited a life to have someone to call _Mom_ , but somehow, thinking of _'how is like to be a daughter'_ was easier than actually _'acting like one'_ and she was terrified of messing things up and pushing her mother away. Only now she understood the possibilities, the risk, simply by looking into her mother's eyes.

"I've waited years to find you, Lily." Maleficent said softly, "I would wait an eternity for whenever you think you're ready to address me as _Mother_."

Lily clenched her teeth, trying to coil herself more and more. She couldn't reason, she only feared everything and everyone – the black figure that would appear at the edge of her window, looking for a soul to devour. "But if I can't–"

"Then you may call me _Mal_. Even villains have nicknames."

Maleficent watched Lily closely, in the attempt to decipher mannerisms and features. She could practically hear the turmoil inside her daughter's mind. It was not something to be judge upon, given the difficult life the young woman had. But dragons were made of magic, fire, blood, and emotions. When conflict come into play, the reaction is usually exaggerated, uncommon, a plea for some peace. Maleficent could do nothing but try to calm her child down with kisses and the warmth of her arms. If she accepted them, of course.

"My love..." Lily looked up in a shot. The doubt, fear and joy of hearing those words, all written in her eyes, brought tears to Maleficent's eyes and she had to held on herself not to cry openly. Lily closed her eyes to feel of two hands touching her arms, and lips pressed against her forehead. That old feeling of longing was slowly fading away, being replaced by joy and serenity and Lily smiled, wrapping her arms around her mother.

"Don't worry." Maleficent sighed then, overjoyed to have her child hugging her. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Days passed smoothly after Lily's first day-night in Storybrooke.

With the news of Emma sacrificing herself for the Evil Queen, Lily wondered if Emma's darkness would be affected somehow.

She pitied her friend, though, for she had no experience when dealing with darkness. She wished she could help, but her mother certainly wouldn't allow her – and she had already enough problems facing the _royal duo of idiots._ Plus, it was not like the would accept her help. Most likely would think she would lead Emma towards the dark side and Lily also had enough of their prejudice.

Maleficent herself had no shame in expressing her amusement at the _irony_ – she held no anger towards the Saviour, despise their fight a few years back, but she would never forgive Snow White and her prince, so to see them facing what she almost did was priceless.

As to Lily, since she had no means to help her friend, she decided to bond with her mother. On most of their time together, they spent hours and hours studying magic.

Maleficent was proud, perhaps _too proud_ , to see her daughter's interest. Magic was something that demanded patience and dedication, and although Lily was totally temperamental and easily frustrated – just as Maleficent once was when she was young – she did not give up easily. Her determination was admirable, and Maleficent couldn't have asked for a better daughter.

Of course, it did help that the young woman was very curious. Her self-confidence grew stronger on the first few days of training, and realizing that she had mastered her flying skills quickly, she soon wanted to know more and more.

In plain English - she wanted to learn how to breathe fire and ice.

"Each dragon lung is filled with different elements – fire and ice. The first is easily controlled; the second requires special training – and extreme self-control."

Lily watched her mother with attention. Maleficent sometimes had hold a smile because she feared that Lily would not take the training seriously if she showed that her heart was actually melting. She was not opposed to her child's interest for knowledge – on the contrary, she encouraged it – but everything had its time, and no one can learn to read and write on the same day. First, Lily should master the basics, and then develop her special gifts.

Lily, annoyed at the prospect of not being ready yet, had to question almost everything she said.

Maleficent would smirk at such imprudence.

 _That's_ _my_ _little girl._

"How long you took to learn how to breathe ice?" Lily asked.

"My case was a high-risk situation. I needed to defend myself against hunters. I was very young and my dragon form was not yet imposing. It happened in my early years of training."

"But did you get to do it later?"

Maleficent nodded, "Yes, but much later. The Dragon taught me to master my left lung." She touched her own chest, "But it varies from dragon to dragon. The Dragon himself never managed to wake his lung of ice."

Lily frowned, "So what authority did he have to teach you anything?"

Maleficent gave her child a disapproving look and tapped her forehead twice as a form of rebuke. Lily closed her eyes and grimaced, though the taps hadn't hurt at all, " _Because_ he was my tutor." Her mother told her. "And because he was older; it was a matter of respect. The teachings were the same, only the element had changed."

Lily stared at her with curiosity and little restrained anxiety, "And when are you going to teach me?"

Maleficent couldn't hold back a laugh, "First you need to learn the basics. Have patience."

* * *

When Lily wasn't training her flying skills nor thinking of trying a new spell on any unfortunate soul, she focused on her search of knowing more about her father's location. She had already asked half town if they ever heard something about dragons or powerful wizards that could turn into dragons, but none of them seemed interested in helping her – the child of Maleficent. Annoyed at their arrogance, Lily went to the Public Library, because everyone in there came from a book. Perhaps a book was going to help her.

It was when she met Belle French-Gold, the former Dark One's wife.

Belle was gentle and caring. Lily was so disappointed with the people of that place that she actually buried herself in a cold corner of the library. One can imagine her surprise when Belle not only greeted her with a sincere smile, but how also filled her with questions, sincerely wanting to help her.

Well, it was not as if Belle could judge anyone. She was the Dark One's wife. She could be friends with the God of the Underworld himself if allowed. Lily was a little taken aback when Belle offered to guide her into a hidden section in the library, a small, but oddly clean and well organized spot where some infamous books were stored, but she was glad for the help anyway.

"Here you go." Belle smiled. "Feel free to explore."

Lily nodded, "Thanks." She looked around and allowed her eyes to travel through the shelves. The titles were diverse: _"The White Unicorn", "Ogres and Trolls", "A Guide to Fairies", "Cursed by the Full Moon", "The Element Encyclopaedia of Magical Creatures," and "Killing Vampires"._

"You have plenty of different themes here." She randomly commented.

"Oh, I have seen more." Belle said. "The library at Rumple's castle was bigger than the clock's tower. I used to get lost."

"Got any books about dragons?"

Belle pursed her lips, thinking. "I remember seeing two or three books about it. Suppose Regina didn't want us to know much about the one who was guarding her biggest secret."

 _"Right."_ Lily grunted. She wouldn't forgive the Evil Queen so soon, if she ever. "Can you get those book for me? I mean, if that's okay."

Belle smiled, "Of course. Please, wait here. I guess I have them stored…somewhere."

Lily smiled sideways as the brunette quickly disappeared through the door. Turning her attention to the various books on her desk, she decided to start by an alphabetical order.

 _Methodical as always_ , complained the darkness inside her head.

Lily ignored it and stacked the other books on the right side of the table, when she noticed a much smaller book, made of the leather of some exotic animal.

The other books were forgotten for the moment as Lily picked up the little book. She turned it from one side to the other, watched it, and even smelled it. The little book was wrapped with a very thick woollen cord, and the pages were yellow and old. Belle must have taken the book unwillingly, it was something so insignificant it did not even deserve to be noticed. But Lily was curious, and decided to read the book.

The first page read:

_This journal belongs to Hugo Lewinsky: adventurer, apprentice and lover of the most magnificent creatures of all: dragons._

A student? Maybe he could tell her something. Lily passed a few pages, quick eyes searching for any significant words. Then it hit her—a page that dated the first day of spring.

She raised an eyebrow at the title:

_ATTRACTION_

_In my travels, I found dragons, as all sensible creatures do, to have very tasty dreams of inadvertently creating offspring. Their urges usually bring them together—family unit in the best way possible._

_Male dragons look for certain qualities, as do females. Most may think that males look for beauty, as well cared scales and the most powerful wings, but it's really a search for the best dragoness possible to physically bear and nurture young ones. Females look for a good provider, responsible enough to make them, and their future children, happy._

_There are thousands of courtship rituals amongst dragon society. Some are short, some last weeks, some involve three words: "I want you". Some require dance, some require song, and some require displays of bravery. Usually, all of them work, depending on the culture of the dragon that is targeted._

_Dragons 'do it' the way almost every other living thing does it. Later, they dance around, when fire and ice involves their glowing bodies. The seed is them passed, in hopes of contacting with a healthy womb._

_Conception is just as one might think – the male seed enters the female's tubes, where they meet her eggs, and impregnate them. Females usually produce multiple eggs at once, which is why they have litters. When one egg is, it could mean several reasons. Most of the involve insecurity. Sometimes the male may force the female into the dance, which may create a trauma – either the female may not produce eggs from their dance, or a weak offspring may come out. In this case, the female is expected to abandon the eggs. When the ritual is concessional, however, and only one egg comes, it might mean a trauma due the premature death of the male – usually defending the female, who is a target to hunters. This is because dragon eggs held great magic and so they are valuable in the dark market._

_Anyway, if a few months after the dragoness becomes pregnant, she will begin to grow as the eggs do. Once the eggs have a hard enough shell—this usually won't be until over half of the time between gender and hatching—the male (if alive) and his female find a place, dark and cold, to lay the eggs. The average western dragon takes about four months' pregnancy, and three months in eggs before it is born unto the world._

_It is quite fascinating..._

"So...that's why you are an only child?" Belle concluded then, after reading the little book herself. Lily leaned back against her chair. She felt tired. "Was you father-?"

"A dragon? Yeah. But he didn't die." _I hope._ "Dragons live alone and so he would visit my Mom from time to time. But he didn't get in time to save her from that _two idiots."_ As Belle didn't flinch at the mention of Snow and Charming, Lily continued, "Later, he couldn't find her because the Evil Queen trapped her, so she wouldn't escape the curse. I don't know either he escaped or not."

"Oh." Belle's face fell and her eyes held a mixture of shame for her husband's doings and sympathy over the victim's of the curse. "I...I'm sorry. Do you...hm, that's why you are here then? To find him."

Lily sighed, and pulled her necklace out, "This is a piece of my eggshell. I can use it to track him down. But funny thing: tracking spells don't work out with dragons and not even my mother knows _how_ they work. So that's why I need to find a spell book about dragons magic. Of anything related. Honestly, anything is useful."

Belle smiled then, "We better get started then. We have plenty of books to read." Belle placed three heavy books on the table Lily was using. "Where shall we go first? _Dragons and Rituals_ or… _A Guide to Dragon's Language?_ I didn't know dragons had a specific language." She opened the book and tried reading it. She frowned. "Hm, I suppose that not a new language. It's Latin. You see?"

Lily perked on the book's first page and her eyes widened as she realized that she could understand everything.

_Well, that's a thing._

* * *

When Lily returned _home_ —as ultimately alien this concept was to her—the smell of whatever was being made in the kitchen hit her nostrils, and she was almost immediately too curious.

Maleficent could learn literally anything _very_ quickly, and taking that she was as curious _as hell—_ and now knew how to use internet—it wasn't uncommon for Lily to find her at the kitchen trying out a _land without magic recipe_ , or growing a special plant on her gardens to use as seasoning. Maleficent always knew how to improve things, and the wonderful smell around the house told Lily that her mother had something special in mind, maybe an event to celebrate or a _dragon tradition_ to follow.

Winter was at door, so their main menu was mostly restricted to strong stews, home-made bread, roasted meat, wine and some fruit pie as dessert. Lily couldn't complain, and she didn't dare to, as her mother's food was the best she had ever tasted in her life. She also knew she had gained a little weight in few days. While her mother said that she was ever more beautiful than ever, it costed Lily to believe her, as she never had cared for her looks – or that's what she keeps telling herself.

Either way, Lily could definitely adapt herself to that new condition of life.

She followed the faint light coming from the living room, noticing that a special light was coming from the fireplace. When she found the source of the smell, Lily was faced with the dinner room, one modest fireplace, smaller tables, chairs and candles. At the middle of the room, a dining table properly set and served – and also lit by golden candles. Over the table there were pots made of pure silver, keeping fruits of many kinds, including apples and peaches and then baked bread. In a large brass dish, the roasted part of an unknown animal, decorated with evergreen, bay, rosemary and holly, served with sweet potato, a robust apple sauce and mustard. Cooked vegetables bubbled into a pan, while small pots kept spices such as pepper and salt. Glass jars filled with water and red wine joined the meal.

Lily literally felt her mouth water. She approached the table slowly, afraid that might have some kind of magic, and inhaled some air. She smiled to see small cupcakes, orderly put inside a golden bowl. Her mother had told her of how much she liked sweets and Lily loved them too. She wanted to eat one but knew it would be rude to eat without her mother there.

But hadn't her mother said this was her home too, thus she could do whatever she wanted?

And heavens, wasn't she hungry?

_Yes._

Lily gave in and took one of the cupcakes, giving it a hungry bite, only to be surprised to taste honey, secretly serving as coverage, sweet and completely delicious.

_"Good evening."_

Lily jumped, dropping the cupcake instinctively, and turned. Her mother was standing by the kitchen door, wiping her hands in…an apron? Under it she wore a black shirt and a short social skirt toned in purple, and no tie was there to join her outfit, giving her a domestic look. Lily also could not understand this fact – she didn't see herself as particularly pretty to have such an elegant woman as her mother. Maleficent disagreed, of course, because from the moment she saw Lily, she said she thought there was no more beautiful woman.

She was too kind for her own good, especially with eyes shining with amusement as they were now.

"How long have you been there?" Lily asked abruptly.

Maleficent chuckled, "Not for long, I assure you."

"You didn't–" Lily paused and sighed deeply. It would be better if she stopped talking. And her silence hurt. Understandably, the discomfort to a situation that was so unusual and foreign. Maleficent felt a deep sense of sympathy filling her chest, and tried to think of something to clean the air, until she noticed the small nut pie in the floor and smiled: "It has been such a long time since I baked one of these. Does it taste good? I was afraid you would find my taste…well, too sweet."

Lily's shoulders visibly relaxed with the change of subject. She looked at the dining table, and frowned when darkness spoke in her head. The smell was becoming more sinful each passing second, "That's a lot of food." She blurted out without thinking. Guilt ate away her insides when she saw a blush take over her mother's cheeks, "I'm not complaining, it's just...You just…You don't have to…To cook for me, y'know?"

Maleficent did not contain the urge to roll her eyes. Sighing, she took off her apron, walked over to her daughter and stopped to watch the table already set, one hand resting on her hip.

"I have not hunted down a wild boar for us to just look at it, have I?"

_Oh...a wild boar._

"Hungry?"

Mother and daughter sat facing each other. Maleficent took a sharp knife and cut the boar meat into thin slices, placing them in a wooden pan. Then she took a jar and poured what appeared to be mustard jus all over the meat. After that, she served her daughter and then herself with the meat, roasted sweet potatoes with the skin on, vegetables stew, along a strong broth of tomatoes and several unknown spices. To drink, they had water and red wine.

Nodding her thanks, Lily took knife and fork in hands, sliced the meat – which was what took more space on her plate – and had one first and hungry bite.

It was a unique experience. The fire in her lungs rose up to her throat into her mouth, burning the flesh on her tongue. Lily had to close her eyes in full ecstasy, revealing in the strong flavour – with a light touch of nuts, probably due in part to the animal's diet, natural in grasses and nuts and forage.

But magical powers aside, it was so delicious that it made her moan instinctively...It was one of the best things she ever tasted, if there ever had been any! It was amazing! The meat was perfectly cooked and it carried a spicy seasoning – which it did not surprise her one bit; her mother seemed to be those people who worshipped pepper. And it was one of the things they had in common, Lily noted. She also loved pepper.

 _If I had place to sell this for a good price and some extra beer, I'd get rich in less than a month!_ Lily thought. And she was right. She _so_ could see herself easily getting used to this new life – and no doubt, to the extra weight that she would surely win tonight.

While Lily found great fun in discovering the flavours of a dragon's dinner, she was completely unaware that she was being watched. And let's not blame Maleficent for not being able to contain an amused grin. She took great pride in being able to feed her offspring with _dragon food_ the first time in thirty years.

With a happy sigh, she drank of her wine before taking a bite of her own meal. She had to also close her eyes for a moment. It has indeed been such a long time. "Hm. As marvellous as I remembered." This caught Lily's attention, who glanced up at her mother, although she couldn't stop biting on her food. "It is not so difficult to hunt, but certainly annoying to find. I wanted to introduce you to one of my favourite ways of the dragon: hunting."

Lily soon found herself eager to learn hunting techniques. To eat what you hunted down with your own hands (or claws) should be another unique experience. She then tasted a few sweet potatoes that accompanied the meat. The combination of flavours had been intelligently chosen.

After finishing her meat and stew, Lily felt her throat dry out a bit. She remembered her glass of wine and once the red wine made contact with her tongue, Lily felt like the sweetest fruits of the world were combined in one single liquid.

_This is magic!_

"For your smile, I can tell it is up to your liking."

"Where did you get it?" Lily asked curiously.

"I found a rare vendor in town. Very helpful, especially when it comes to finding a good wine for a good price." Maleficent smiled and went back to eating. "So tell me: where have you been all day? That note wasn't an explanation."

Another scold. Lily could get used to that. "Yeah, about that…Sorry. Didn't want to, uh…Worry you. I was at the Public Library."

"Oh? Found anything interesting? A spell-book, perhaps?"

Lily gulped, "No, I was...I was looking for any clues about…about my father."

Maleficent's face fell a little, "Oh." She frowned, "And did you?"

Lily looked disappointed, "Just a few books about magical creatures and rituals and...us. Dragons, I mean. I didn't know we could speak Latin."

 _"Luceat lux vestra."_ The meanings of the words echoed through Lily's mind and she smiled. "May I ask who is the Author of this little book? An adventurer, I suppose, dragons do not write about themselves. It would be suicide to make known our secrets."

Lily raised an eyebrow, "You mean there is more?"

Maleficent nodded, "Of course. Do you have this book with you? So I call tell which is the truth or not." Lily smiled easily and made a motion to raise from her chair, but Maleficent touched her arm gently and made her sit down. " _After_ you eat."

Lily gave in and was back to her meal.

"Did you hear anything about the Saviour?" Maleficent asked then.

Lily's demeanour suddenly became frustrated. She was not pleased with the news about her friend. "Nothing yet. I don't get it why _in hell_ she would offer herself to the Dark One. Wanting to save the Evil Queen sounds stupid," And it disgusted her, "Does she really think she can handle it? Emma is too good. She won't know how to deal it. _I_ would."

"No, you wouldn't."

Lily frowned, "How do you-?"

"You wouldn't, Lily. Neither would I. Darkness is alive, just like is Light. And even the Saviour herself having a family and friends willing to help her, this new Dark Swan will feel threatened and so, that's why the dagger's magic took her to another realm, far away from here."

"So anyone wouldn't interfere." Lily mumbled. She didn't like where all this was going on. "And what this dagger is going to do with her now?"

"Take control over what is left of her: mind and soul. If she is as strong as she appears, she will become a powerful being."

"And if not?"

"Then we'll have to face her, because she'll try to find a way to 'pursue' us all of her 'good intentions', which are none, I'm afraid. Dark Ones see their evil deeds as a distortion. They can't truly understand that it isn't moral to hurt someone if such pain brings what they want the most."

Lily asked, "Which is?"

And Maleficent responded, "Power."

* * *

Dinner came down to the heat provided by the burning fireplace, the delicious flavours of the dining table, and the comforting silence between the two dragonesses. Later, they proceeded on cleaning the kitchen and the dining room. Enchanted Forest or real world, a household chores remained the same and Maleficent didn't seem to have found it difficult to adapt herself to stainless metal taps and an automatic oven. Still, she used her magic or asked Lily how to use such an appliance.

Lily was happy to help her.

"Can you put this one on the top shelf, please?" Maleficent had a cooking pot in hands. Lily nodded and opened the cupboard. She was surprised to see several types of plants in there, all set inside glass pots. She discreetly looked at her mother, who seemed distracted with the cutlery.

"The harvesting was kind on this morning."

Lily smirked, discredited at her mother's perception. She turned and closed the cupboard's door, opening the one on the left.

"Need help?" She asked later, noting that her mother had already wasted too much time washing dishes.

Maleficent smiled gratefully, "Thank you. It's been a while since I've had this...routine, so to speak."

"But you can use magic."

"Yes, but you will soon notice that when you have magic, the less you will use it, after all-"

" _All magic comes with a price._ " Lily quoted. "But even to wash dishes?"

Maleficent laughed, "Not exactly, but you cannot be dependent on magic, it can make you impatient and lazy. Everything must have its balance." She closed the tap and handed Lily a dry cloth, indicating in what she would help. "If not, either end is capable of overpowering us, and that, especially when it comes to dragons, is a problem."

"Because we are unstable?"

"Indeed." Maleficent waved her hand and a spell of bright colour came out of nowhere, and the wet dishes and cutlery were dried up and stored in their respective places almost instantly.

Lily stared at her mother in disbelief and Maleficent smirked at her, taking the plate from her hands and placing some small-honey pies on it.

"Shall we?"

They sat by the fireplace, cushions on all sides. Of the small honey pies, only two were left, Lily having devoured most of them without even realizing it. The conversation came and went by surprisingly naturally, and to Lily, it was a bit scary how simple it seemed to be becoming her relationship with her mother. Some would say that it was the power of blood, others that their similarities were to blame, and a few would say that it was a dragon thing.

Lily honestly didn't care. If she was apprehensive to say what she shouldn't, of messing up? Yes, but she was happy to have someone to talk to. And she was glad that it was her mother.

"Here, you see?" Maleficent handed Lily the silver dragon brooch that was always embedded in the left side of her chest. Lily arched an eyebrow at the figure of a dragon covered in diamonds. "Each dragon has its own emblem. Some prefer gold, other cooper, many love jewellery, and so is goes. This was a gift from the Dragon when I fully became, well, a dragon. I always did have a deep connection with magic. Dragons are the harbingers of power. They totally fascinated me. So, I decided to become one."

"But you couldn't do it alone…" Lily tried not to sound so curious. Those pies did something to her.

"I tried, I confess. But when I realized that not even my aunts, as much they claimed otherwise, could teach me what I wanted to learn, I chose to leave the Enchanted Forest. My aunts weren't pleased, of course, that I chose to go away instead of staying with them. Still, it was necessary as I needed and wanted training immediately."

"Your aunts? So you didn't-?"

"Unfortunately, I never met my parents. They died before I could even speak. So, I was raised by the women who found me, women I later called _aunts_."

"Are they here as well?" Lily asked. Now that she knew that her family was bigger than she ever thought, her heart was stabbed by that old feeling of longing and she didn't ignore it this time. She wanted to meet these…aunts. They seemed nice enough. "Maybe there is a way to find them."

Her mother didn't look so sure. "Perhaps. I can't tell. My Sleeping Curse affected Prince Philip's kingdom, making it strangely invulnerable to Regina's Dark Curse. I doubt my aunts were dragged here as I was by Regina herself. I neither saw nor felt any sings of them amount the other fairies. But taking how they were…presented to this world, I wouldn't see them as nuns as the other fairies are."

"Fairies?" Lily frowned. "You were raised by fairies?"

"Why, yes, I was." Maleficent smiled. "That's why they couldn't follow me on my journey to China. They couldn't simply abandon their duties. They had a forest to protect, thousands of creatures that needed their guidance and protection."

"Were they queens of some sort?"

"Guardians of the forest. At their best, they watched for the most vulnerable and cared for the lands. I couldn't ask them to leave it all behind just to accompany me in my journey. Honestly, it was for the best – had they come with me, I wouldn't have become a dragon."

Lily smirked softly, "Because they wouldn't have let you?"

Maleficent looked pleased by her daughter's insight, "Because they wouldn't have let me." She chuckled at herself. "Well, at least, they would have tried to change my mind…By bewitching me… _Again_."

Lily did not know if she should feel either angry or confused by that. " _Why_ would they do that?" She asked.

"Fairies are emotionally unstable. One cannot expect them to act rationally when faced with something they wished not to happen. Upon knowing I aimed to become a dragon, Aunt Merriweather did not settle for such idea and tried to bewitch me – a compulsion spell that would give me into abandon my journey to China. Aunt Flora talked her out of it, not because of the spell itself, but because she had a better plan into making me stay with them. When they started arguing, however, I overheard them and fled. Aunt Fauna was the one to find me, and to ask if I would be happy if I left. I said I was certain and she helped me. Three days after my arrival in China, I received a letter from her, telling that she and her sisters missed me, but wished me well – followed by a discreet apologize. I haven't encountered them many times after my training ended, so…you can imagine how much time has passed since the last time we faced each other. I...even planned on visiting them after you were born. They would have spoiled you to no ends."

"Well, can't we–?" Lily stopped and an idea crossed her mind in a second as her brain picked the pieces together…and all was left for Lily was to look at her mother in perplexity, "Wait, _Flora, Fauna and Merriweather_ are your aunts? _Seriously?_ "

Maleficent, taken off guard by her child's suspicion, had her face filled with confusion, followed then by a shy affirmative nod, and it was Lily's turn to be surprised, _"You've got to be kidding."_ She murmured to herself.

Maleficent frowned, "Is there a problem?"

Lily shook her head, "It's just…it had to be them, right? I mean, I knew the Author had messed up with your story, but not _that_ much."

"You mean the Author named Walt? The one who told strange tales about me being a fairy?"

Lily nodded, "He also said that your aunts raised Princess Aurora."

Maleficent actually paused to analyse what has been said to her to then, finally, purse her lips into a pout – and Lily had already taken that as a sign she was annoyed. But could anyone blame the dragon-sorceress? She had overheard of the tales told by the man named Walt. While her defeat had been quite accurate – along with the fairies' betrayal – the reasons for her curse had not, and the new stories of her and King Stefan being former lovers had left her more than annoyed. Cruella, the one to actually present her to the latest version of her tale, had laughed at the irony. Ursula, more discreet as she was, had made a point of how her fairy version looked almost too much alike herself – especially the lips. Their babbling stopped when a Queen of Darkness (Maleficent could not remember which because she was too drunk to anything) questioned the dragon-sorceress if the raven-servant from this last version was actually the father of the child she had lost, and if, by chance, she planned on finding him. If not for Regina who grabbed her arm and stopped her fire spell, Cruella and Ursula would have ended up death. Maleficent then backed up and walked away to a hidden spot into the woods, to openly cry for the loss of her child. But to look into Lily's hazel eyes, so much a reminder of that mysterious dragon of dark scales, Maleficent could tell she had been more than worth the wait and every single tear.

"I can guarantee that is all lies." She told Lily then. "It's a shame in how they are written in the tales of this _Land Without Magic._ They weren't stupid nor incompetent. They were wonderful to me and to others. Aunt Flora was kind and wise; Aunt Merriweather sure was stubborn, but funny and an excellent cook; and Aunt Fauna wanted to make sure I had the best education. How could this…author named Walt tell people otherwise? And I don't have wings. Being a _dragon bitch_ sounds quite better, thank you very much."

Lily couldn't help laughing heartily, honestly, "If you say so."

Maleficent's eyes turned gentle in a way that could make anyone smile. "You make a fine dragon."

"You already said that."

"And I'm going to repeat it as many is necessary so you'd believe me." She touched her child's face and smiled. "I couldn't be more proud of my little girl."

Lily protested, "I'm not–"

"Don't spoil the moment, child. Must I remind you that I'm your mother? You'll always be a baby to me."

Lily rolled her eyes, but was smiling all the way long.

She was already used to this kind of life.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe that I have NO IDEA of what to write next? Maybe something regarding the Dark Swan. Hm. Would she try to make of Lily an ally? Would Maleficent allow it? And where is Lily's dad? You going to find out soon enough. Thanks for reading! See ya!


End file.
